Ginger Hirano
Ginger is a member of the Fireside Girls. She has straight black hair, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red collar and cuffs. She was the camerawoman in "Lights, Candace, Action!", who whispered to Phineas that he had forgotten to remove the lens cap on the camera. (Curiously, the episode's print novelization in Runaway Hit does not identify her by name in this scene.) In "S'Winter", she along with Holly, Milly, and Katie help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter. She was talking to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella about the Jones' hamster in "Interview With a Platypus". When the Fireside Girls were trying to raise money to save the Star-nosed Mole, Ginger got severely scratched up by a cat she was "cat-sitting" in "At the Car Wash". She washed hair, walked on backs, and did the salt scrub in "Spa Day". Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch * Sewing Patch * Tent Pitching Patch * Marshmallow Patch * Aeronautic Patch * Broadcasting Patch (possible) * Shrimp Net Repair Patch * Passing Through A Semi-Permeable Membrane Patch (possible) * I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed from disagreement) * Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb Patch (possible) * Mountain Moving Patch Relationships Baljeet Rai Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maracanut tree, however no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella's. In fact, the other girls have revoked her "I just saw a cute boy" patch twice for claiming Baljeet was cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information *Her first speaking appearance came in "Interview With a Platypus", where she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" *She bears a striking resemblance to Candace's best friend, Stacy Hirano, which has led to speculation that she is Stacy's little sister, though this could be a simple coincidence. *She and Katie were at the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their berets or sashes. *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Baljeet's crush on Mishti in the episode "That Sinking Feeling". A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. Appearances *Rollercoaster *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *The Fast and the Phineas *S'Winter *Raging Bully *Candace Loses Her Head *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Tree to Get Ready *Put That Putter Away *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Lights, Candace, Action! *Run Away Runway *Out of Toon *The Ballad of Badbeard *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Out to Launch *Interview With a Platypus *Tip of the Day *Day of the Living Gelatin *Don't Even Blink *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *That Sinking Feeling *Spa Day *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up Candace *Fireside Girl Jamboree *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Candace's Big Day *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Hip Hip Parade *The Lemonade Stand *Wizard of Odd *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Females